


Done

by AlexandrinaV0605



Series: Penny and Tony being Father and Daughter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrinaV0605/pseuds/AlexandrinaV0605
Summary: Since always Penny´s mother has been coming and going. Penny had forgive everyting, but everything has limits.Inspire by Emily_F6 because I love her fanfictions.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Penny and Tony being Father and Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, Spanish is.  
> This is my first fanfiction, criticism is allowed, just don´t be rude, please.  
> Comment what you think  
> Writed this in 2 hours so it is a little ugly.  
> Civil War doesn´t happen, or it does but with a better ending with everyone happy.
> 
> TW: Abandoment, Swearing

Penny was done with her mom.

Do not judge her, she used to love her mom, for the first five years of her life everything was good. Mary, her mother, was not the best one, but she was there, unlike her father. She never understood what was her mother´s job, but she knew it was important, important enough to barely spent time with her. Even considering that Penny loved her mother and she forgive everything, after all she was five.

Everything changed a few moths before her sixth birthday, the day her mother woke her up before dawn telling her to pack her stuff, without touching her, she hadn´t touch or let Penny touch her since the incident, her mother put her stuff in a trunk and drive to the airport with her assistant, Adrian. Adrian didn´t look at her, he just talked to her mother and when they reached the airport, he was the one to direct her to the boarding area, her mother a few steps ahead. She barely remember the fly, despite having photography memory, but she remember the after vey clearly, she remembers the words “Malibu” on the airport and she remembers how her mother, again avoiding touch, kneel beside her, telling her how her job needed her and that Penny couldn´t be with her anymore. Even more clearly, she remembers that her father was mention, and the way the envelope with the string was put around her neck.

Years later she would admit that she had cried. She cried as her mother went to a taxi and she was left with Adrian. She cried as they reach a very fancy mansion, but she stopped crying when Adrian snapped as her. When she saw, sitting in the porch of the fancy mansion, how the car that had brought her left without her, she began crying again. She was five, almost six, but she knew this wasn´t just her mother´s job. Since the accident that had made her very sick, her mother had began treating her different. She heard her mother calling her a “sticky freak”, although her mother didn’t know Penny could her.

When the front door opened, Penny had stopped crying. She lift her head to see a man, her father she assumed, he looked lost and tired, like her mother looked the morning after she drank a funny looking amber stuff that she wasn’t allowed to drink. He kneel, not like her mom, he looked friendly. Shy as she was Penny just took the envelope and gave it to him. He read it with a frown, then he looked at her with pity and regret, she would say. He guide her inside and sat her by the TV. She saw how he read the documents inside the envelope carefully, with a frown in his face, she saw the moment he took his phone and called someone, three people to be exact. After the incident she got an amazing hearing, so she heard the names Pepper, Rhodey and Happy and how he ask them to come quickly. The first one to appear was a big man, who, by the sound of his boy, was Happy. He looked at her then at the man that was supposed to be his father and then began talking in a quiet voice. The process repeated itself with Rhodey and Pepper, although unlike Happy, Rhodey laugh a little and Pepper send her a murderous glance. When they finally ended, her father kneel in front of her and began talking.

“Do you know who I am?” His voice sounded hesitant, and scared.

“I think you are my daddy” She said, and immediately regrated that. “Sorry, my mom, told me I was going to see my dad.”

He smiled, the people behind with him, and with the kinder voice she could remember someone using with her in months, he said: “That’s right, bambina, I’m your daddy, but you can call me Tony if you want.”

“I never had a daddy; can I call you that?” Her hopeful tone sounded so innocent that it broke Tony’s heart, and a little awkward he added: “Yes, sweetie, you can call me daddy.” He hug her. “I will never leave you again.”

And he never did, not by choice anyways. The next years of her life were the best, her daddy never look at her like she was a freak and he let her stick to her, as did her Auntie Pepper, and her Uncles Rhodey and Happy. Three moths after her tenth birthday, her mother appeared again, at that time she wasn’t done with her, just as when she was five, she forgive everything after her mom promise to not be separated from her daddy. There wasn’t a problem, some days Uncle Happy would drive her to her mom’s apartment and sometimes she would sleep with her. Her mom still didn’t let her touch her, but it was fine, she had her mommy. The problem began 7 months after she came back, when she came to the tower to say goodbye. She cried, as her daddy hold her, and she cried for many weeks after that.

Following that first time, her mother appeared asked for forgiveness, which was granted, stayed for a time, and then left, sometimes without even saying goodbye. She cried every single time, and her dad was furious every single time, but she always forgive her mom and her dad didn’t said anything. It was when she was fifteen, five years of going and coming back at the tower with all the Avengers that she exploded. Mary had left two months ago, and Penny finally felt good, with the Avengers, her dad, Aunt Pepper, Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy.

“I just don’t get why you call her” Clint pointed at her Aunt Nat. “Aunt, but you don’t call us Uncles” All morning Clint had been talking about it. Penny didn’t mind, it was funny.

“I’ve known her longer than you guys, I was like 9 or 8 when I meet her.” She laughed as it was said. “Also, she is much cooler.”

Her dad laughed at her statement and all of the Avengers put an offended face that was obviously fake.

“Alright, bambina, stop putting them to shame, and...” Her dad was cut by FRIDAY.

“Boss, Mary Parker is in the lobby asking to be granted access” If Penny didn’t know that FRIDAY was a robot and that she can´t express emotions, she would have sworn that her voice showed pity.

All the Avengers changed their gaze to Penny. They knew the girl´s mother was absent and that she had the habit of leaving and coming, but they have never met the woman, and they have never witnessed one of her characteristic coming or leavings, except for Natasha. What they knew was that the woman made Penny cried multiple times and that made them dislike the woman.

Her father looked at her, as always, asking with his eyes, and as always, she just nodded.

“Let her in, Fri.” His tone was plain, angry. “We can leave you sweetie.”

She shook her head; it was going to be quick. She stood up just in time to see the elevator open and her mother exiting it. Her mother look at the room with a smug face and the smile when she saw Penny.

“My darling girl, haven’t you grown?”

Her dad snorted behind her, and Penny knew an argument would be inevitable.

“You would know that Mary, if you came more often and didn’t leave your daughter every month.”

Her mom barely responded, just murmuring a “Stark” when she came back to Penny.

“Oh sweetie, I´m so sorry for leaving, they needed me” Her apology was the same as always, but Penny felt different.

“You didn’t said goodbye.” Penny felt humiliated with her whisper, that seemed to beg for something.

“Well, I´m sorry, you know, thought it would be easier for you besides…”

Her mother keep talking but Penny didn’t hear any bullshit of what she was saying, because she saw something.

Penny was done with her mom.

“Stop it.” Even she was surprised by her voice as she interrupted her mom. “Just stop, that’s bullshit, and we know it -PENELOPE- No, don’t “Penelope” me, I´m done.”

She shot a glance at the occupants of the room, questioning if she should do this at a private place, but decided against it. She needed support.

“I´m going to do this as short, clear and quiet as I can, and I apologize for the yelling in advance. So, hear me, do not, DO NOT” At this point the tears were falling down her face. “Come back if you are going to leave, mom. Do not stand there apologizing as we didn’t know you are going to leave, it hurts me, mom, more than you think, it hurts me and its toxic.” She stopped to dry my tears and breath. “I´m tired” Her voice broke. “tired of this-this cycle” Every word were said louder than the last.

“Penny, I…” She began, but Penny didn’t let her finish.

“No, don’t say anything, you have no right. I´m done with you and this toxic cycle, where you leave and then you come asking forgiveness, and I give you exactly what you want just for you to leave sometimes without warning, leaving me to get back together, crying as my dad holds me. I´m done with it, because it repeats itself again and again and I forgive you every time in hopes of you breaking the cycle, but you don’t, and you won´t.” Penny looks and points at her dad. “I know he wants to break it but doesn’t want to because he feels it isn’t his place and its not.” Penny laughs cynically. “It isn’t his place, and you won’t break it, you have proven that, so that just leaves me. I can’t make you stay, no one can, but you know what I can do? I can stop forgiving you, I can stop accepting you, I can stop welcoming you. I can’t make you stay but I can make you leave.”

My mom look at my dad, furious. “This is all your fault you, Stark.”

Penny was definitely done.

“Haven’t you heard a thing I said? this isn’t his fault, its yours and no one else’s, you have never been a real mother to me besides blood, Aunt Pepper has been more of a mother than you ever were even before I met dad. You began this cycle and I´m ending it. I have given you many opportunities, and you took and took, and you will never stop taking until I put a stop to you. Well mother, this stops now.”

“This is all your father, he wanted to break us apart and destroy our relationship. Do you really think that he didn’t knew about you, eh? He is a famous hacker, and you think he didn’t know? He didn’t want you.” Her mother was furious pointing at her.

“I know he didn’t know about me, and if he knew, what? He has been there unlike you; he has been there more times for me even though I didn’t meet him until I was five. He didn’t destroy anything; he built something, he help me every time you leave, he hold me while I cried, and he never blame me. You destroy our relationship on your own, mother. The moment you put me in that plain from London to Malibu and you let that ass, Adrian throw me in my dad´s front porch, you destroy our relationship, the moment you called me a freak and all those times you leave, that destroy our relationship, not dad.”

She looked at her mother with more tears in her eyes. It was hard to tell your mother to leave even if she was the worst mother.

“Just leave” She whispered.

She lift her face to look at her dad, the silent question from his part clear, “Are you sure?”. Without letting herself reconsider she nodded, and her dad look at her Uncle Happy and nodded. Understanding, Happy lead Mary to the elevator while she screamed. Penny´s face was a disaster; she turn to see her dad and he hugged her as she sobbed.

“It´s alright, spiderling, you did what was correct for you” He whispered, softly. “You have us, we are with you.”

Auntie Nat took a step forward and hug her.

“I know a couple of people if you want, eh, маленький паук?

Penny laughed, but she shook her head.

“I´m fine”

And after so many years, she really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Team Penny or Team Mary (Penny´s mom)


End file.
